Synthetic aperture radar (SAR) is used to create images of landscapes and other scenes. Aircraft equipped with SAR can fly over an area of interest and collect SAR data that can be used to image the area. Various sources of interference, such as radio frequency transmitters, weather radar stations, television transmission antennae, etc., may be present in the area of interest. Electromagnetic emissions from these sources of interference are often received simultaneously with a desired radar echo return by SAR antennae. Thus, SAR data collected by a SAR antenna frequently includes both the desired radar echo return and additional interference. When images are generated from the SAR data, the interference creates undesirable image artifacts. Conventional techniques for removing interference artifacts from SAR data can cause further degradation in image quality of images generated from the SAR data.